parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
12.11.2014 kell 17.00 Rahvusvaheline ajurünnak EHITAME NÄOGA VEE POOLE! Pärnu Raekojas
Kutse Kutse rahvusvahelisele ajurünnakule EHITAME NÄOGA VEE POOLE! Pärnu Raekojas kolmapäeval, 12. novembril kell 17.00 Peaesineja: Marta Sekulska-Wronska (Poola), arhitektuuribüroo WXCA - Läänemere Kunstisadama rahvusvahelise visioonivõistluse võitja Mõttetalguid juhatab Mark Soosaar (Pärnu Uue Kunsti Muuseum) EHITAME NÄOGA VEE POOLE! Pärnu Uue Kunsti Muuseum kutsub arhitekte, poliitikuid, ettevõtjad, riigiametnikke - kõiki mõtlevaid kodanikke oma visioonidega ajurünnakule Pärnu Raekotta, kus püüame pöörata kodumaist ehitustegevust näoga vee poole. Muistsetel aegadel olid veeteed peamised rahvastevahelised ühendused. Pea kõik suuremad linnad on sündinud ja kasvanud merede, jõgede, järvede kallastel. Oleme Eestis jõudnud olukorda, kus ehitamine veepiirile, rääkimata hoone toetamisest vette, on muutunud tabuks. Ometi loeme ennast mererahvaks, kes peaks elama sõpruses veega! Mida me siis kardame, et seisame näiteks Pärnuski üsna sageli seljaga vee poole? Kas meid takistavad liiga ranged seadused või oleme märkamatult kasvatanud iseendasse barjäärid, mis ei luba astuda vastu veepeeglile? Ajurünnaku peakülaline on poola ehituskunstnik Marta Sekulska-Wronska, kelle arhitektuuribüroo WXCA võitis Läänemere Kunstisadama rahvusvahelise visioonivõistluse. Diskussiooniõhtul avaneb võimalus küsida otse autorilt, kui suurt eeltööd tegi tema büroo Pärnu kui hansalinna ajaloo uurimisel ning kuidas on võiduprojektis maandatud kõik loodusega seotud riskid nii jõekaldale ehitatava peahoone kui ka ujuvpaviljonidest koosneva flotilli puhul. Ajurünnakul osalemiseks on andnud oma nõusoleku mitmed Eesti Arhitektide Liidu eestseisuse liikmed eesotsas liidu esimehe Indrek Allmanniga. Oleme kutsunud visiooniõhtust osa võtma ka Soome ja Läti arhitekte. Loodame näha raekojas nii Pärnumaa valdade ja linnade volikogulasi kui ka Pärnumaalt Riigikokku valitud rahvaasemikke. Igaüks, keda huvitab veepiiril ehitamise traditsiooni taastamine ja uute lahenduste otsimine, on mõttevahetusele teretulnud. Ajurünnakut toetavad EV Kultuuriministeerium, Eesti Arhitektide Liit, Pärnu Linnavalitsus. Ajurünnak EHITAME NÄOGA VEE POOLE! algab kolmapäeval, 12.novembril 17.00 ja kestab seni, kuni jätkub värskeid ideid või kuni uni seltskonna maha murrab. Ergutuseks on varutud kuum kohvi, tee ja suupisted. Ära jäta oma enneolematuid ja pärasttulematuid nägemusi koju kapi taha! Ootame Sind ajurünnakule Pärnu Raekotta! Sinu Uue Kunsti Muuseum ---- Dear neighbors in Finland, Latvia and Lithuania, You are welcome to attend the brainstorm LET´S FACE THE WATERFRONT! to be held in the Town Hall in Pärnu on Wednesday, November 12th at 17.00. In Estonia, reconstruction on waterfront is overlimited by law and the result is quite sad - too many historical sites on river-. lake- and seasides have become no-one´s-lands. Immense areas of NATURA 2000 have beeen sacred where any kind of building process is banned. How to create a situation where human activity and biological diversity will grow in harmony, instead of monocultural wilderness of reeds and ruins from the Soviet past? This is a question to be answered by you - politicians, lawmakers and architects! The opening presentation will be made by Polish architect Marta Sekulska-Wronska whose bureau WXCA won the inetnational competition for the vision of the Baltic Sea Art Port (BSAP) in Pärnu, 2013. This is a project to create a common art market of nine Baltic Sea countries on the riverside in the downtown of Pärnu. Leading Estonian architects will take part in discussons, among others the chairman of the Union of Estonian architects, Indrek Allmann. The brainstorm will take place in Pärnu in the eve of the international conference PRIORITY CULTURE held in the National Library of Estonia in Tallinn on November 13-14, organised by Polish Ministry of Culture and Heritage, Ministry of Justice, Education and Culture of Schleswig-Holstein and Ministry of Culture of Estonia. So, if You are planning to participate in that high level meeting in Tallinn, we would like to welcome and host you in Pärnu on the eve of the great event in Tallinn. One of the nicest hotel in Estonia, Grand Hotel Victoria will be at your disposal. For booking a room for a special price (35euros per night), please call us: +3725024947) Dear friends in Latvia, Lithuania and Finland, if you can't attend our brainstorm in Pärnu, you are welcome to meet the talented Polish architect Marta Sekulska-Wronska during the first day (Nov 13th) of the conference PRIORITY CULTURE in the National Library in Tallinn. We´ll have an exposition of the winning projects of BSAP in the lobby of the library and Marta Sekulska-Wronska will attend it in person. Hope to meet You next week in Estonia! Cordially, Mark Soosaar Art Director of the Museum of New Art, Pärnu www.mona.ee For more information, don´t hesitate to call me anytime: +372 50 24 947 P.S. Please, be as kind as distribute that invitation among your colleagues! MS. Invitation was sent also to: info@arhitektuurimuuseum.ee, info@arhitektuurikeskus.ee, elo@evm.ee, aune@evm.ee, info@arhliit.ee, ingrid@arhliit.ee, signe@arhliit.ee, juhatus@enal.ee, liis@koda.ee, kaisa@inhouse.ee, elari@inroom.ee, raul.oreskin@kul.ee, tarvi.sits@kul.ee, yoko.alender@kul.ee, info@planeerijad.ee, info@epbl.ee, juhatus@maastikuarhitekt.ee, info@maastikuarhitekt.ee, anu.piirisild@artun.ee, toomas.tammis@artun.ee, arhitektuur@artun.ee, harri.annuka@ttu.ee, krista.gilts@ttu.ee, karin.hallas-murula@ttu.ee, anu.juurak@ttu.ee, mia.pajupuu@ttu.ee, irina.raud@ttu.ee Protokoll